1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with novel, surfactants, specifically amine oxides, based upon highly branched guerbet acids.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Guerbet alcohols have been known for many years. Over the years there have been a number of derivatives patented. These materials can be oxidized into acids, which are raw materials for the preparation of the specific complex esters of the present invention. They possess the critical regiospecific guerbet linkage which when placed into amidoamine compounds and amine oxides derived therefrom result in unexpected improvements in both liquidity oxidative stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,488,121 to O'Lenick, incorporated herein by reference, discloses di-guerbet esters based upon the reaction product of both a guerbet acid and a guerbet alcohol. The guerbet acids of that invention are raw materials used in the preparation of the compounds of the present invention.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with novel surfactants based upon a highly branched guerbet acid. The introduction of the guerbet branch into the amine oxide of the present invention results in improved conditioning and foam in personal care formulations as well as improved odor stability in the formulation and improved liquidity of the aqueous quat per se.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Amine oxides are known in the art. Variation of carbon chain lengths in amido amine oxides has direct effect upon the surfactant properties of the amine oxide. While amine oxides based upon short chain fatty acids can be made, they are poor surfactants. They lack conditioning effects on hair and do not give much foam to aqueous solutions. The use of fatty acids having more that 12 carbon atoms to make amine oxides result in amine oxides which provide little foam in aqueous systems, but have little or no conditioning effects. The selection of a oleyl amine oxides gives some improved viscosity, but the compound undergoes a process of oxidative instability referred to as rancidity, producing low molecular weight aldehydes with mal odor. The availability of a liquid, oxidatively stable amine oxide that can be used in personal care systems has been elusive prior to the compounds of the present invention.
The recent availability of guerbet acids and their reaction to make amine oxides results in the preparation liquid, high foaming, stable amine oxides, having outstanding emulsifying properties and are very acceptable for use in personal care applications.
None of the prior amine oxides possess the critical guerbet moiety. Molecules of the current invention have the guerbet group in the amine oxide.